


The Family Business

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's genetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilly131](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gilly131).



> Written on 15 May 2008 in response to [gilly131](http://gilly131.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _I'll leave the pairing up to you, but guacamole (evil thing that it is), PMS and fuschia are the prompts_.

"Uncle George, that's dis _gus_ ting! Mom!" Rose shrieked, fleeing from the room as Hugo's post-prandial, fuschia "emissions," as she was wont to call such things—even when they didn't turn funny colours and hang in the air—wafted heavily in her direction.

George and Hugo, mouths smeared with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' special guacamole, burst out laughing.

"Got to be PMT, couldn't be us," Hugo said, belching and helping himself to more.

George grinned. "Wait 'til you see the plans I have for hummus!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell my son about that perversion of chick peas!"

"Pulses mature early, right?"

"You've no idea, partner."


End file.
